Vacances en Irlande
by mary-evans-potter
Summary: Lily Evans, sorcière de 15 ans s'en va dans un camp moldue en Irlande et va s'y faire des amis. Moniteur comme campeur, beaucoup de surprise au programme.


Une journée désagréable et une arrivée dans la famille.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les vacances avaient commencé. Deux semaines que Lily n'avait pas vue ses amis, deux semaines qu'elle gardait ses petits voisins. Ses petits voisins qu'elle détestait tant parce qu'ils lui jouaient sans arrêt des mauvais tours, comme jouer à la cachette tout en se cachant à quelque part dans la ville en revenant à la maison que quelques heures plus tard après avoir fait enrager leur malheureuse gardienne.

Et comme chaque soir, celle-ci rentra chez elle épuisée et elle alla se mettre au lit pour un repos bien mérité. Et comme chaque soir, elle fit le vœu que les enfants soient plus calmes le lendemain.

À sont plus grand malheur, le lendemain ses petits '' morveux '' comme elle se plaisait à les nommer décidèrent de jouer avec de la peinture et ils en étalèrent partout sur les murs.

Cette journée-là fut la pire de toute, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Lily Evans, elle la fille la plus respectée de l'école, n'arrivait pas à avoir celui de deux enfants âgés de trois et cinq ans ! Ridicule ! Il ne fallait pas que ça vienne à se savoir parce qu'elle deviendrait la risée de son école.

Lorsqu'elle vit Michel, le père des enfants, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre honnêtement à ses questions.

- Bonsoir Lily, comment ont été les enfants aujourd'hui ?

- Désagréable pour tout vous dire. Honnêtement c'est la pire journée de toute ma vie ! Dit elle en haussant légèrement le ton.

- Désagréable, comment cela ?

- De 11h a 14h, j'ai nettoyé de la peinture sur les murs que vos enfants avaient lancés ! C'était bordélique! Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne suis plus capable d'endurer vos enfants tous les jours.

- Je te comprends, avec ma femme c'est pareil, excepté qu'elle arrive à avoir le tour avec eux…

- On dirait bien que moi je ne l'ai pas, à la prochaine, aurevoir. Fit elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

En rentrant chez elle, elle se demanda si elle venait de faire la bonne chose.

_De toute façon, je ne les vois pas de l'année scolaire pare que je vais à Poudlard et en plus la semaine prochaine je m'en vais en Irlande voir de la famille et j'irai peut-être dans un camp de vacances. Qui sait, peut-être me ferai-je des amis ? _

Poudlard c'est une école de sorcellerie et oui Lily Evans est une sorcière âgée de 15 ans elle allait faire sa 6ème année à cette école. Ce qu'elle s'ennuyait de ses amis. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient s'écrire des messages à l'aide de leurs hiboux. Malgré qu'ils ne pourront pas s'en envoyer quand elle va être à son camp.

Elle profita du restant de la semaine pour sortir avec ses amis moldus et pour refaire sa garde-robe. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas aller dans un camp moldue avec une robe de sorcier.

Alors qu'elle magasinait avec son amie Rose, elles rencontrèrent Justin Diggory, le jumeau non identique d'Amos. Ils prirent un café tous les trois et allèrent danser dans un bar.

Lily adorait danser, se déhancher et avoir tous les regards rivés sur elle, elle adorait avoir l'attention. Ces cheveux roux l'aidaient énormément, ils étaient sa fierté. Elle était mince avec une poitrine de grosseur moyenne.

Lorsqu'elle dansait elle avait l'impression d'avoir le monde à sa portée et de se sentir libre de tout. Plus rien ne l'entourait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, juste le rythme de la musique.

C'était sa dernière soirée, il fallait qu'elle en profite, elle en profita donc et se laissa draguer par plusieurs beaux garçons.

Le lendemain, elle partit pour l'Irlande.

Lily était à l'aéroport, elle partait d'écosse et se rendait au pays de ses origines. Elle avait hâte de voir ses cousins/cousines.

Elle entra dans l'avion et s'assit à son siège, quelques minutes plus tard, un beau jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui fit un beau sourire par lequel il lui répondit par un sourire charmeur.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Sirius Black.

- Lily Evans, enchantée.

- Moi aussi.

- Pourquoi vous rendez vous en Irlande, Lily ?

- Voir de la famille, et vous ?

- Je vais voir mon ami, il travaille dans une base de plein air.

Leur discussion fut close et l'avion décolla. Lorsque l'avion atterrit, elle en descendit et se rua dans l'aéroport pour aller chercher ses valises lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Ahhh, cria Lily. En se retournant pour faire face à la personne.

- Ce n'est que moi Lily, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Fit un jeune homme séduisant aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus.

- Alex? Fit elle, Wow ! C'est fou ce que tu as changé en 2 ans!

- Et toi, tu n'es plus la petite fille que je connaissais tu t'es transformé en jeune femme, lui dit son cousin.

Ils se firent reconduire chez Alex en limousine, ce qui n'étonna guère Lily étant donné que sa famille du côté de sa mère était très riche.

Elle fit connaissance d'Audrey, la femme d'Alex et elle put revoir ses cousines adorées. Amy et Ellyange.

Étant donné qu'il se faisait tard, ils allèrent se coucher mais Lily en profita pour parler à ses cousines des beaux garçons de son école et elles firent pareil.

- Donc, tu l'as embrassé ? Demanda Lily à Amy.

- Oui, il est si romantique, je l'adore, je voudrais vivre le restant des mes jours avec lui.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi fit Lily en allant serrer dans ses bras sa cousine.

- Et toi, Lily, qu'as-tu à nous raconter ? Demanda Ellyange, sa petite cousine de 13 ans.

- Et bien, il y a un garçon à mon école, mais il est plus vieux, il rentre en septième année. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire les premiers pas et d'aller vers lui quand les cours vont recommencer. Mais moi je commence à être fatiguée, donc bonne nuit les filles.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent-elles.

Le lendemain serait une journée chargée….

Merci beaucoup et reviews ! Sa encourage beaucoup.

J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic et je vous avertis d'avance elle va être courte.


End file.
